


A Dragon's Roar /the War of the Hundred Candles.

by SweetPoisonousLove



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Book: Fire and Blood, House Targaryen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPoisonousLove/pseuds/SweetPoisonousLove
Summary: What happened, Father?" Aemon asked seriously. "What is the serious matter that it could not wait until dawn?""Did we ruin your sleep, brother? or maybe the hot night with your aunt?"The Spring Prince joked with his brother as usual."The mule  never sees himself, right Baelon?" Jaehaerys asked and a slight smile was on his face."Your wife's groan was heard in the half  castle when my guard knocked on your door."Baelon looked at his father in shame." You know how much I love Alyssa, I hope we have a daughter soon."" I understand," he replied with a laugh the Conciliator, " I've understood it since the first night of your wedding, but  I didn't invite you here to give you any suggestions.More serious things happen.  Our spies at Dorn's court have informed us that the prince's fleet is ready. Soon they'll move against us."Aemon and Baelon looked at each other for a moment and laughed at the same time." I'm sure Vhagar will enjoy the hunt."Said the Spring Prince ." How about Caraxes, brother ?"
Relationships: Alysanne Targaryen/Jaehaerys I Targaryen, Alyssa Targaryen/Baelon Targaryen, Jocelyn Baratheon/Aemon Targaryen (Son of Jaehaerys I)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	A Dragon's Roar /the War of the Hundred Candles.

Darkness was still thick when Baelon and Aemon reached the small hall.Next to the king stood his hand, septon Barth and the grand maester Elysar. All three were pensive.  
  
"What happened, Father?" Aemon asked seriously. "What is the serious matter that it could not wait until dawn?"  
  
"Did we ruin your sleep, brother? or maybe the hot night with your aunt?"  
The Spring Prince joked with his brother as usual.  
  
"The mule never sees himself, right Baelon?" Jaehaerys asked and a slight smile was on his face.  
"Your wife's groan was heard in the half castle when my guard knocked on your door."  
  
Baelon looked at his father in shame." You know how much I love Alyssa, I hope we have a daughter soon."  
  
" I understand," he replied with a laugh the Conciliator, " I've understood it since the first night of your wedding, but I didn't invite you here to give you any suggestions.More serious things happen. Our spies at Dorn's court have informed us that the prince's fleet is ready. Soon they'll move against us."  
  
Aemon and Baelon looked at each other for a moment and laughed at the same time.  
" I'm sure Vhagar will enjoy the hunt."Said the Spring Prince ." How about Caraxes, brother ?"  
  
" You know how much he likes to burn things, I'm sure he'll compete with your old she-dragon. "  
Although princess Alyssa was his wife, the prince often said that Vhagar was his mistress and he ride the she-dragon into the sky every day,so he felt almost offended.  
  
" That's an insult to my goddess, brother. Do you want to place a bet?"  
  
"I accept." Aemon answered seriously. "Whoever burns the fewest ships will pay for the drinks."  
  
"Will your aunt let you spend the night with me?"  
This time, however, Aemon was determined to respond to his brother's jokes.  
  
"What is our sister's opinion on this?"  
  
"Someone had to teach my sons that war is not a game," Jaehaerys said with a sigh, looking at his hand and the grand maester at the same time.  
"Good men die, children are orphaned and women lose their matches. The previous prince was a wise man. He knew he had no chance against us and honored the peace between us, but his son is a foolish young man."  
  
"The man is really stupid," Baelon said, hiding a yawn. "He said he would destroy a hundred cities and a hundred castles to avenge the Stormlanders, because Lord Rogar once reached the Red Mountains. I wonder if they know how to count in Dorn, as in the Stormlands there are not even half the castles."  
  
This remark caused Septon Barth and grand maester to burst into loud laughter but Jaehaerys got up from his chair and approached his son.  
  
" The third Dornish war was made with the blessing of the crown, Baelon. I gave Lord Rogar both the king's blessing and the sword. And it was twenty-two years ago, when you were four years old."  
Jaehaerys the Conciliator looked his son in the eye without betraying what he wanted to say. For a few seconds Baelon was sure he had offended the king.  
  
"You think I'm an old man, son? I'll prove it to you otherwise. I'll go with you to the war."  
He said, and he touched his son's shoulder.  
  
Bealon looked at Aemon in embarrassment. The prince of Dragonstone clearly showed Baelon that he had acted recklessly.  
  
" Forgive my brother, Father."Said the prince of Dragonstone." Most of the time he acts without thinking clearly. There's two of us and we have dragons. You don't have to put your life in danger. We're going to war. Has Boremund been notified? "  
  
While Baelon the Brave was about to start joking for the House Baratheon and Jocelyn's origins, his father's voice interrupted him.  
  
" Both my sons consider me old man and want the glory of their own. What do you think of that grand maester?" asked Jaehaerys master Elysar while Aemon approached Baelon.  
  
" They're young, my king. It's normal for them to act like this..."  
  
"Like the roosters fighting.Let it be... Boremund has already assembled his army and his bannermans, but I don't want to put good men at risk. A good king counts the life of a farmer and a fisherman as much as the life of a lord.All three men belong to his people and he must protect them equally." He advised his sons.  
" Lord Baratheon may already be ready for war, In his last message he wrote to me that he would lead his army to Cape Wrath, but I had a better idea .... If all goes according to my thoughts no man will die and no child will be orphaned."  
  
" You want us to stop the war before they disembark in the land..." Baelon observed, looking at his father.  
  
" And that's why I need your dragons. So, are you with me? "  
  
" My dragon and my sword are at your disposal, Father." Baelon the Brave replied with a smile.  
" Besides, I'm looking forward to the moment when my brother loses the bet."  
  
"Of course I will fight on your side, my king. Besides, Baelon's going to lose the bet. My dragon may be smaller than his old lady, but he's faster. "  
  
" Good." Jaehaerys said.  
" Go back to your beds and greet your wives. With the first light, we will fly to Stormlands ."  
  
There was a cheerful mood in the small room in the morning, as the two princes, dressed in black their armor, greeted their wives and children.  
  
"Take me with you, Father."Daemon's voice was heard as Baelon hugged his eldest son, Viserys.  
  
" You will win your own wars when the time comes, Daemon." Said the Prince of Spring and stroked the boy's silver hair.  
"After all, you and your brother must stay here to protect women." The boy smiled, but the princess Alyssa approached her husband and grabbed his buttocks.  
"I can go with you," she whispered to him.  
"You always need my protection."  
  
Instead of answering, Baelon gave his wife a hot kiss on the mouth, making Princess Rhaenys look at them with astonishment.  
  
Jaehaerys coughed, looking at his son.  
"With your permission, my prince, but we must leave in a few minutes. Your room will be in place when you return, as will your wife."  
  
"Make sure you come back to me," lady Jocelyn whispered on Aemon's lips.  
  
"I am not going to let you sleep alone, for many days my lady. I will be with you soon." He answered her and kissed her on the forehead and Jocelyn smiled timidly. The white skin on her cheeks was red.  
  
"I can confirm that, aunt." Baelon's voice was heard.  
  
"Stop teasing them at last." Said Alyssa, tapping his head lightly with her palm. "Joselyn is just one year older than our brother and they grew up together as children, just like us."  
  
Baelon smiled, though,saw Rhaenys looking at him with the tip of his eye. He approached her and took her into his arms.  
"I love your parents my sunshine, that's why I tease them. I will take care of your father, and when we return, I have a surprise for you."  
  
"Is that what you promised me a few days ago?" she asked the girl by looking at him with her lilac eyes and he smiled.  
  
" Yes, my princess." He whispered to her."But that'll be our secret. "  
  
"Then I'll take care of your sons because as Aunt Alyssa says, boys want more attention than girls."  
  
"You're a real she-dragon. Although I hope to have a daughter, you will forever be my first child. It doesn't matter if I'm not your father, Rhaenys. I love you like you were my real daughter, not just my niece. "  
  
"Look at them," whispered the Good Queen Alysanne to the king. "They love and take care of each other."  
  
"We have good children because they have a good and loving mother. I'll think of you, my queen. It won't be long before I get back to you."  
  
As he kissed Alysanne on the lips, a soft but sweet kiss, the king noticed that his young daughters were not present in the room.  
  
" Did our daughters decide to become insensitive like mules? Why are they not present here? Don't they want to greet their father and brothers? we are going to a cursed war, not an excursion to a green meadow."  
  
"I'm sure Saera will prepare for a new mischief .... As for Viserra .... It will not come since Alyssa is here ..."  
  
Queen Alysanne tried to hide the details but Jaehaerys had already realised something was wrong.  
  
"I hope the men of the Kingsguard don't wear pink cloaks again because of Saera... But what did you mean about Alyssa and Viserra? What's going on with these two? "  
  
"I think our Viserra has her eyes on Baelon, your grace... She is all sweet words and smiles when he is alone, but she never approaches him when Alyssa is near him."  
  
"Gods help us!" Jaehaerys said pensive.  
"The war is more easier than my daughters."  
  
"You don't have to worry about these issues. I'll take care of them." Alysanne answered and smiled at him. "Be careful, my king. And come back soon."  
  
Instead of reply, he hugged her tightly and kissed her on the lips.  
  
"Now who's holding us back?" The voice of Prince Baelon was heard laughing....  
"You say we're becoming a sight to the children, but you, my king..."  
  
"Mules... We don't have children, Aly. We have mules. "  
  
The last kisses were given and the king and his sons left for Rhaenys' hill. As Alysanne rightly remarked, Viserra watched Baelon leave for the Dragonpit through the open window of her chamber.  
  
The three dragons were ready to fly. When Baelon climbed on Vhagar's back she roared loudly, while Caraxes stared nervously at the dome.  
Smoke was coming out of Vermithor's large nostrils as the king tied the chains of the saddle.  
  
"Open the dome," ordered the Conciliator a few seconds later all three dragons flew into the sky.  
  
When they reached above of Shipbreaker Bay the clouds had spread across the sky.  
"It's a good day for us," the king told their sons as they descended from the backs of their dragons.  
  
Boremund Baratheon approached the king with the captain of his army.  
  
"Thank you for coming, my king, it's a great honor for us to have you with us at a time like this."  
He told to the king and tried to bow but Jaehaerys stopped and he hugging him.  
  
"You're a loyal lord, but you're also my brother. I couldn't leave you alone at a time like this."  
  
When Boremund saw the prince of Dragonstone he hugged him like a lost brother.  
"It's good to see you, my prince, how's my sister?"  
  
"Beautiful as dawn."Aemon answered with a slight smile.  
  
" Do you have any news from the bastards?"  
The Spring Prince asked as he hugged Boremund.  
  
" Our spies have informed us that it will be close before noon. "  
  
" I will fly with Vhagar to locate them."  
Baelon suggested and a few minutes later riding Vhagar to sky , so high that they got lost among the clouds.  
  
A few minutes later Vhagar's wings were heard again and soon the prince was close to his father.  
" I spotted them, Father. They sailing in the Sea of Dorne . They will be here before it gets dark."  
Aemon looked at his father impatiently. "They will not succeed," the king replied and touched his sons' shoulders. "You both know what you have to do."  
  
"Be careful, my king," said Boremund. "This jerk said he would try to kill the dragons if you attacked him."  
  
"I can confirm that, Baelon replied. They've placed scorpions on their ships."  
  
"Words are like steam." Jaehaerys replied calmly.  
"It's easy to believe that you can firing a dragon but it's hard to killing him . In any case, do not get too close to the ships. let's burn the bastards."  
  
Vermithor made a loud roar as Jaehaerys approached him and Vhagar responded immediately.  
  
"You look forward for the battle, my girl, just like me." The prince said as he stroked her snout as she stared at him with her huge yellow eyes.  
  
Aemon already climbed the red dragon. Smoke was coming out of Caraxes' nostrils as he stared at the sky.  
  
  
"Let's go girl." Baelon shouted and shook his whip, driving Vhagar quickly into the clouds.  
  
Aemon followed him and overtook him almost immediately as his red dragon may have been smaller in size than Vhagar, but it was faster, while Vermithor was on a steady course behind him.  
All three of them suddenly appeared like lightning.  
Baelon could hear the sounds of men screaming as the three dragons flew over the bay, trying to arm the scorpions. It would not give them that satisfaction.  
"Dracarys," he whispered to Vhagar and immediately two ships were engulfed in flames.  
Grinning, Aemon pushed Caraxes forward, dodged some bolts and burned another ship.  
Caraxes fire wasn't as hot as Vhagar's or Vermithor's, but it was faster, so Aemon soon counted five burned ships.  
  
With a roar Vermithor turned some ships into burning wreck while Caraxes expertly dodged the bolts flying toward him, then swooped down and incinerated them as they loading.  
When Baelon saw five Dornish men ready to hit his brother, he burned the ship in the seconds.  
  
The Spring Prince could hear the screams of the men in the water, smelling the smoke and the burnt human flesh.  
Then, a bolt punched Vhagar's left wing and she hit the air in anger.  
  
"Dornish cunts." Baelon whispered as s he looked at her wing but her injury was not serious and only worked to make her more angry.  
  
Four ships were immediately burnt while the fifth was already burning from the flames of the next ship.  
Within minutes Prince Morion's fleet had been converted into floating lights as the dragons circled above the sea.  
  
"Are you all right, brother?"Caraxes had approached Vhagar and Aemon was smiling.  
  
" Yes, that cunt he didn't hurt her.Did you enjoy the hunt?" Baelon asked by raising his eyebrow.  
  
" I have twenty-two ships,"Aemon replied with a laugh.  
  
" Twenty-five brother. "  
  
" Damn. Just barely off."  
  
" Maybe next time, brother, now you have to take your aunt's permission."  
  
" I have beaten them both, boys."The king's voice sounded happy. "I have thirty ships."  
  
"Fuck!"The Spring Prince said disappointed.  
  
"You both owe me drinks." He said Jaehaerys and the two princes laughed out loud.  
  
They returned to the capital the same day.  
The bells rang cheerfully at Kings Landing as the three dragons circled above the city.  
  
The fourth Dornish war had successfully ended in a day without Jaegerys losing a man.  
Even the Conqueror had not achieved anything like this.  
  
The feast was a wonderful event at the Red Keep, Jaehaerys enjoyed his prize in the arms of Alysanne.  
  
"You managed to beat them..."She said to him with a laugh.  
  
"Of course, I'm not old men yet, Aly."  
He whispered to her tenderly.  
  
"What was it you whispered to Rhaenys?" Aemon asked his brother during the feast.

"With your permission, brother, I want to take Rhaenys with me to Vhagar tomorrow morning. I'll fly to Dragonstone and come back."   
  
" I'll go with you," Aemon replied.  
" This time I'm going to beat you."

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking at the amazing picture from Fire and Blood about the Fourth Dornish War and that is the result. In my mind, this scene is perfectly combined with the soundtrack from lord of the rings, a knif in the dark.


End file.
